


Taste Testing

by SassyEverlarking



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyEverlarking/pseuds/SassyEverlarking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving Peeta with his older brother Rye, unsupervised, may have been a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste Testing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everlark_Pearl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everlark_Pearl/gifts).



> My dear friend Kristin (Everlark_Pearl/mellarksloaves) requested a drunk, horny Peeta drabble way back when. Six hundred years (and a bit too many words) later, it's done. This is unbeta'd, so apologies for any mistakes! Hope you all enjoy!

Katniss can hear Peeta even before she’s all the way up the walkway to her brother-in-law’s house. She sighs as she stomps up the wooden porch steps, unraveling her scarf from around her neck with one hand while she reaches for the doorknob with the other. There’s really no telling what her husband and his older brother have been up to while she's been out picking up some last minute supplies for the New Year’s party later that night.

Pushing the front door open, Katniss stamps her snow sodden boots on the entrance mat. Welcome heat engulfs her as she quickly closes the door with a loud slam. She looks up to see if either of them have heard her return. Between the obnoxiously loud holiday music blaring from the stereo in the living room, and the equally obnoxiously loud laughter emanating from the kitchen, she doubts they have.

She drops her scarf on the table by the door, her gloves quick to follow. Shrugging out of her jacket, she hangs it on the row of pegs on the wall next to Peeta’s. After she kicks off her boots, Katniss slowly makes her way up the hallway. Her steps are silent as she moves up to the kitchen entranceway. She peeks around the corner.

Both men are facing away from her, Rye at the counter by the stove and Peeta sitting in a chair at the island in the middle of the kitchen. Peeta is leaning over the island, shaking with laughter.

Katniss can’t help but smile. She’s always found her husband’s laughter to be infectious, even if she is curious as to why he’s going at it so enthusiastically in that moment.

Rye turns to face Peeta and his eyes take in Katniss immediately.

“Oh look, the newest Mellark has reappeared.”

Peeta abruptly sits up and spins his stool around, nearly topping to the tile floor before precariously finding his balance. His face goes from confusion to exuberance in a fraction of a second, his grin stretching wide across his face.

 _‘Oh boy…’_ Katniss barely has time to think before Peeta is ambling off the stool and pulling her into a crushing embrace. She lets out a soft yelp when he hoists her off the floor and spins her around. A distinct scent wafts over her as they bump into the island, causing them to stop suddenly.

She grips Peeta’s hips tight to steady him, and then Katniss finds her lips pressed to his in a sloppy, warm kiss. A sharp, familiar flavor is on his tongue as he dips it into her mouth. If the other signs hadn’t been clear enough to her, the taste of his mouth surely is.

He’s drunk.

Peeta pulls back, moaning shamelessly as he goes. “You taste so amazing.” He mumbles, his hands cradling her face.

“And you taste…” Katniss licks her lips. “Interesting.”

His grin is back immediately. Peeta turns away quickly, Katniss’ steadying arm around him back keeping him from toppling backwards. He points at Rye, who is watching them with unabashed enjoyment. “He’s had me taste testing the punch!”

Katniss narrows her eyes when Rye snorts at the way ‘taste-testing’ sounded more like ‘taids tedding’ coming from his younger brother’s alcohol-loosened tongue.

“That’s very…” She maneuvers Peeta back onto the stool, placing a hand on his shoulder until she’s sure he’s situated. Rye raises an expectant eyebrow at her as she steps around the island and right up to him. “Helpful.”

“What can I say?” Rye shrugs smugly. He looks away to ladle some murky pink punch into a paper cup. This he slides across the island a moment later, astutely ignoring Katniss’ glare while grinning at his brother. “We Mellarks are a helpful sort.”

Peeta giggles, nodding dumbly as he tosses the potent liquid back.

Slapping her hand hard against Rye’s chest, Katniss grabs a handful of his t-shirt. “Good.” She grits through a fake smile. ‘ _You_ can be  _helpful_  with the stuff in the car.” She drags him past her and then shoves him between the shoulders, ignoring his yelp of protest as he stumbles forward.

“Oh, I’ll help!” Peeta goes to stand.

“No!” Katniss quickly steps over to him, easing him back down. “No.” She brushes at his wayward blond curls spilling over his forehead. He blinks at her dumbly and she smiles. It makes him smile back immediately. “Stay right here, okay?”

“What do I get if I do?” Even drunk, Katniss can see the fire of lust light up his blue gaze.

She leans in to place a soft kiss to his lips, adding a wink as she pulls back. Peeta leans in, but she pushes him back. She holds up a finger to him, indicating he needs to be patient. He rolls his eyes and then clumsily turns back towards the counter. It’s only a second later that he’s humming along loudly to ‘Frosty the Snowman’.

Katniss turns a glare on Rye, who is watching from the entryway. She points towards the hallway, mouthing ‘go’. He holds up his arms in surrender and starts moving again, Katniss swiftly following after him.

\-----

“When did these stairs get so  _fucking hard to climb?!”_ Peeta is pretty much yelling. Katniss grunts in response, tightening her hold around him while she tries to guide him up to the their room. It’s not an easy task with how stocky and muscular her husband is.

“Jesus fucking christ!” Peeta stumbles into the table against the wall as they reach the second floor. He pulls away from her arm, running a hand along the wall as his new support.

Katniss blows the hair out of her face and places her hands on her hips.  _‘My thoughts exactly.’_  She thinks to herself, watching Peeta somehow manage to get himself to the doorway to their room. He latches onto the door frame and swings himself inside. A moment later there’s a crash and a loud thud, and his laughter erupts out into the hall.

Rolling her eyes, Katniss finally follows to the doorway. She crosses her arms and leans against the frame, staring down at him where he’s sprawled out on the carpet laughing. He smiles brightly when he sees her and she can’t help giving a soft smile in return.

Peeta throws his arm into the air, waving his hand for her to come down to him. “Come ‘ere.”

Katniss shakes her head.

He stomps his foot on the floor and waves more emphatically. “Come ‘ere!” He laughs.

Sighing, Katniss pushes off the door frame. She steps over the things he knocked off the desk, and places herself down on the floor beside him. Peeta flops onto his side, resting his cheek against her thigh.

“You mad at me?” He tries to whisper, but it’s not very quiet at all.

She runs the back of her finger over his flushed cheek. “Do I look mad at you?”

Peeta snorts and buries his nose against her leg, closing his eyes. “You’re mad at  _Rye.”_  He drags out his brothers name loudly.

“Well, duh.” Katniss says in a mocking tone. She had given Rye an earful when they’d gone outside to empty the car. About getting her husband drunk in the middle of the day. About how their bitch of a mother would likely blame her for it, like she did everything else. About the absurdity of playing Christmas music after fucking Christmas.

“I  _love_ helpful Rye.” Peeta giggles. He stops suddenly, one bleary blue eye peeking open at her. “Not as much as love  _you_  though.” His lips press against her jean-covered leg.

She can see the thought that had popped in his head so quickly. More a suggestive implication than a thought really. “Peeta…”

Peeta clumsily pushes himself into a sitting position, falling against her side. He rests his chin on her shoulder, staring at her through a half-lidded gaze. She thinks he’s trying to be seductive with it. “You  _promised_  me.”

“I didn’t promise you anything.” Katniss pokes his side.

She let’s out a sound of surprise as Peeta grabs her around the waist and pulls her into his lap. He kisses her roughly, moaning like he had in the kitchen. He pulls away with a loud slurp a few moments later.

“You winked.” His voice is rough with lust.

“You’re drunk.” Katniss mumbles back playfully, nipping at his bottom lip. The fact that she is swaying gently in his embrace further proves her point.

“I remember the wink, Katniss.” Peeta tells her, almost indignantly. He leans in, pressing his lips to the side of her neck. “And I was... a  _good boy..._  and now I wanna be... a  _bad boy_  and... fuck you so hard.”

“Peeta…” Katniss sighs again, feeling herself getting lost in the sensation of his lips sucking on her skin between his mumbled words.

He brings one of his hands up to paw at the side of her breast. “Right now.”

“I…” Katniss arches into his touch, wishing her clothes weren’t between them.

“Right here.” Peeta uses his other hand to brush her t-shirt aside so he can nip at her collarbone. With a purpose in mind, his drunkenness only seems to come into play as he sways a little more to keep them both in place.

Katniss steadies herself as best as she can so he doesn’t lose his focus. “Your mother would hate me…”

Peeta shifts her in his lap so she’s straddling his hips. Katniss is impressed she can feel that he’s already hard through his jeans when she considers how drunk he is. “My mother already hates you.” He pulls his lips away from her so he can look at her matter-of-factly. “And Rye would really,  _really_  be pissed if we fucked on his guest room floor.”

A gleefulness sparks in Katniss’ grey eyes almost immediately. Peeta lets out a laugh and an ‘oomph’ as she pushes him down onto the floor.

“I’ll get the door.” She grins.


End file.
